


Serenity and Eternity

by MichaelMellon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Characters die, Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMellon/pseuds/MichaelMellon
Summary: Can I post poems on here?





	Serenity and Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading The Starboy Acrophya by Adversarial and maybe this was spawned from it? I wrote this insteaf of taking notes in physics. 
> 
> Maybe this is why I'm failing? I write instead of focusing

Push me closer to the edge  
Keep my toes dangling in the air  
The ground below was oh so solid  
Nevertheless, you were seen  
Falling towards the dirt  
I came down after you  
But in a different way  
I had a bottle in my hands  
Keeping myself constantly drunk  
Growing older, the habits got worse  
I died alone wearing that fucking sweater  
A flash temporarily blinded me  
And I saw you sitting upon a star  
You held me close  
Thank god. Please never let me go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have a tumblr at kinisthetic  
> And a deviantart under ScreamingMatt  
> Also like if you're reading this, Adversarial, you're my older brother and I love you ??? And like I honestly hope we stay friends. Okay bye


End file.
